kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit Form
The stuff of souls is something of a mystery to we, the Zetas, and we cannot entirely answer the question. We have been told the process of soul building, and participate in being Spirit Guides and Birthing Envoys. We have experienced our own incarnations, and in many cases become very aware of our past lives. Yet there are mysteries not explained or answered to us in 4th Density, for whatever reason God's plan entails. Thus, the base question of why God has chosen to create the Universe, or have it operate as it does, is not ours to answer. What density is our spiritual form in? The substance that composes the spirit is not of the same substance that composes the physical world. Where the physical world of 3rd Density cannot sense or interact with the physical world of 4th Density, due to their vibrational differences, entities in spirit form transcend these physical barriers and can interact, and the reason is simple - the spirit has only one density, so all are in touch with one another. Does this mean that an alien moving into 4th Density during a visitation on Earth can still spiritually interact with the contactee? Absolutely. This is exactly what it means. Do not entities in light form greet 3rd Density humans experiencing a Near Death Experience? When we speak of spiritual densities, we are referring to moral or growth levels, not a form of physical density. Humans who have what we have termed virgin souls, those first congealing in the consciousness of the human, are no less able to communicate with other souls than old souls. The issue is not their ability, as a virgin soul, but for want of a better term, their weight and mass. Old souls have an equivalent of the human brain's tendrils, connections, and number of brain cells. They live on because of this, the complexity of interactions and memories that hold the soul together. Young souls that dissipate because of lack of what we have termed a spark, have few connections, few substantial memories that create connections, and thus there is in essence nothing there. However, during the lifetime of this virgin incarnation, the soul that IS there can communicate with other souls, and thus is part of what is commonly termed the collective subconscious. They, however, ask more questions than give answers, and have few insights, so are more the receivers than the transmitters. The world in which an entity evolves upon does made an imprint on the entity, that has a strong but not dominant effect on it's future. This is an easy concept for mankind to relate to, as the culture that they come from determines their outlook, how they interact with others, and the restrictions they impose upon themselves. However, just as humans find they become citizens of the world during travel, or living and working abroad, just so souls incarnating into other lifeforms find they have a common bond and base with other souls. Evolution into higher spiritual densities is akin to world travel, in the human experience, a rich tapestry of encounters with fascinating cultures and attitudes. Each learns from the other, and grows. And eventually, the experiences of all are the experiences of each. Where is leading is part of God's plan, and not something we can speak to with experience or knowledge. Category:Spirituality